Notes
by RubyBelle
Summary: When you give a love note, you want love back, not your worst nightmare. [Some AU, collection of oneshots, T, rating may change later on, flames are as welcomed as praises.]
1. Be With You Forever

Welcome to the first chapter of "Notes"! I'm glad you clicked it.

* * *

Tenten placed a hand over her eyes. The bright light radiating from the ceiling shone too brightly for her taste.

She lowered her hands and closed her eyes. She tried to pull her blanket over her eyes, but when it reached her mouth, her feet would pop out into the cold room. She took a deep breath, and tilted her head slightly to the side.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through her arm, running down to her waist and overwhelming her legs. She quickly opened her eyes and clenched her jaw shut so a yep wouldn't escape her. She lifted up her blanket in shock.

Her right arm was secured in a cast and her waist was covered in bloody bandages. The left leg was in a full-leg cast and her right leg was covered in gauze, bandages, and the faint smell of anesthetic stung at her nostrils.

She slowly lowered the blanket in horror. Something tugged at her arm, and, after a quick glance, she noticed that it was an IV. She suddenly became aware of the tubes running from her nose and arms. An annoying beeping noise rang in her ears, and Tenten fought to keep it from being burned into her mind.

Suddenly, she gasped. The memories of the night before hit her. Visions of her sitting next to Neji hit her. Visions of him kissing her, of her handing him a love note, and of him smiling slowly once he read it. Then, the visions of the car headed towards them, the horror on his face, and the warmth of his body against hers, trying to protect her.

Tenten bit her tongue, and looked to the bed beside her. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped. The white cloth wasn't placed properly over his face, showing that it was an emergency surgery. His long black hair had splotches of deep red all over, his face with multiple scars. She didn't need to worry about his health, since nothing was attached to him; no IV, no heart-reader, no oxygen supply, no blood sacks. Nothing.

She glanced at the stand next to him. A bloody, crumpled and slightly open piece of paper was laying there. She read it, and suddenly became faint.

_I love you so much. I want to be with you forever, and when you die, die alongside you. I love you._ The words repeated in her mind, over and over.

Slowly, a lump rose in her throat. An deep anger started to revile itself from the depths of her mind, and a icy hand gripped at her heart. She felt a noise rip from her chest, and, before she knew it, she was screaming, "_Fuuuuuuuuck!!"_


	2. Without Your Love

**Without Your Love**

* * *

Haruno Sakura smiled in satisfaction, rolling up the sheet of paper and placing it in the bottom of her purse. This was all she needed. Sasuke was sure to feel happy when she was going to hand it to him that night during the dinner. Sakura sighed, leaning on her vanity. She could imagine how perfect it would feel to see Sasuke open and read it. She smiled to herself, imagining his response.

"Sakura, hurry up!" the Uchiha shouted, knocking on the door.

Sakura jumped, then grinned, embarrassed. "I'll be right out!" she shouted back as she placed the last pin in her hair. Her heart thumped with glee as she grabbed her purse and ran towards the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door, trying to calm herself, then opened up her apartment door. "Yes?"

Sasuke grunted. "C'mon. We'll be late," he said, motioning his head towards the exit door. "You've been waiting too long for this party to be late."

Sakura blushed and smiled. Her sweetheart, Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular and handsome guy in town, had remembered that her dream was to go to the Jounin and ANBU Celebration Ball. Ever since she'd turned down the offer to become a Jounin to continue teaching children at the Ninja Academy, Sakura had only wanted to go to the ball, to wear a beautiful dress and to dance along the other elites. And when Sasuke surpassed his Jounin exam and went straight to ANBU, Sakura's dreaming went into high-gear. To dance with the elites in a beautiful ball gown _with_ her honey, Sasuke? Fabulous.

Sakura smiled, wrapping her arm around Sasuke's. "Thank you," she said, giggling. "I'm so glad you asked me."

Sasuke looked away, and Sakura knew he was blushing. "C'mon," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura pulled his arm closer to her and smiled as they started walking down the hallway. This was all she needed.

**XOXOX**

"What? Why!"

Sasuke sighed, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. "I told you, we have to go somewhere before the ball. You'll see what we're going to do when we get there."

Sakura crossed her arms, pouting. "This is idiotic," she muttered as the car slowed to a stop. "You said it yourself. I've been waiting _too long_ to be late!"

Sasuke grunted and placed his hand on his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them and removed his hand, stepping on the gas. "I know, Sakura. Just stay quiet and watch what happens."

Sakura sighed. She pulled her purse out from beside her hip and the car door and laid it in her lap. She slid her hand to the bottom of her purse and pulled out the slip of paper. "Whatever you say, Sasuke," she whispered. She gripped the paper tighter, then released it, letting it fall back into her purse. "Whatever you say."

_Because_, she thought, _I love you_.

After a moment of driving in silence, Sasuke pulled to a stop in a parking lot for an abandoned movie theater. Sakura was about to complain, but Sasuke pulled out the keys, so she held her tongue.

After a moment of silence, Sakura decided to speak. "Now, Sasuke… What did you want to tell me? We're in the middle of nowhere, next to an abandoned building." She gripped her purse tighter, her heart thumping a little louder than it needs to be.

Sasuke sighed, placing one hand into his left pocket, the one Sakura couldn't see. Her heart thumped louder. Her hand tightened around the purse. _Is he_, Sakura thought, _going to propose to me?_

But, to Sakura great sorrow, instead of the small, black box she had so hoped for, out came a carton of cigarettes. He flicked one out and sighed. "Sakura…" he muttered.

Sakura bit her lip. She pulled the paper out of her purse and gripped it in her fist, keeping that behind her back. "Yes?"

He lit the cigarette with a lighter he pulled out of the other pocket and took a deep drag. "I need to tell you…"

Sakura drew in her breath.

"It's over."

Sakura let out her breath, her heart stopping in her throat. She could barely bring herself to speak.

Sasuke continued. "It's over," he repeated. "I don't love you anymore. Actually, I never really did. I'm going to run away with Ino, after the ball tonight. I wanted you to know. So you wouldn't kill yourself over me leaving you so suddenly."

Sakura looked down, not even able to cry. She pulled her arm out from behind her and stared at the note in her fist. She dropped it in Sasuke's lap, still staring at her own. Instead of forming words, a low whimper came out.

Sasuke stared at the scrap of paper in his lap curiously, and opened it. But, just as he was going to read it, a strong force struck the back of the car, jolting everything forwards. He looked behind him just in time to see a drunk couple ram into the backseat.

**XOXOX**

"My _God_, Sasuke!"

Sasuke twisted his torso around to see who was shouting out his name. His neck had been thrown around like a rag doll, so he couldn't turn it. "Naruto…?"

He saw three people running up towards him. The new Hokage, Naruto, and his wife, Hinata was in the lead, both red reddened faces, probably for different reasons. Close behind them was Ino, tears in her eyes and her blond hair flowing behind her.

"What the _hell_ happened?!" Naruto shouted, even though Sasuke could hear him just fine.

Sasuke turned back around. He didn't need to respond, but he did anyway. "Car… Accident…"

Naruto was now in front of him. "You know what I mean," Naruto growled. Hinata stumbled next to him, tripping, gasping and barely stable. She grasping onto his arm to make sure she wouldn't fall. Enraged, Naruto barely noticed. "_What happened_?!"

Sasuke sighed. So tiring. "I told her…it was…over."

Ino dropped down on her knees beside her. "Now?" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "You could've told her later! We could've left later!"

Hinata fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "_Left_? What are you talking about?"

Ino didn't respond. Instead, tears began falling. Sasuke took it on himself to answer Hinata. "I don't want… Sakura… Ino… instead…"

Hinata made a horrified gasping noise. Naruto growled.

"Well?" Naruto shouted, taking a seat next to Hinata and in front of Sasuke. "How is she?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. They hurt. His head hurt. His neck hurt. Everything did. "Dead."

Another horrified gasp. Ino's sobbing became louder. Naruto roared in fury.

Sasuke ignored them. Slowly, he pulled out the note Sakura had given him in the car. It was the only piece of evidence he was allowed to have, and even so, he snuck it from underneath the officials noses. He placed it on the floor, and with the last of his breath asked, "Read…for me…?" He blinked, suddenly tired. "Everything's…fuzzy."

Hinata's quivering pale hand was the one that reached out. "What… is this?" she asked slowly. "Did Sakura give it to you?"

Sasuke nodded, glad that he wouldn't need to speak.

Her pearl eyes moved slowly over the paper, then stopped. Her reddened face, with sweat and hair strands stuck to her cheek, suddenly paled. Her hands started shaking, tears swelling up and rolling down her cheeks. "Sakura…!" she whimpered, dropping the paper.

Naruto grabbed it, growling. The look of fury on his face intensified after reading it. "Sasuke!" he shouted. He threw the note on the ground in front of him and shouted again. "Do you know what it says? _Do you_!"

Sasuke glared at him.

Ino picked up the piece of paper and read it over. She choked back a sob, then stared into Sasuke's black eyes, her own azure ones cloudy with tears and grief. "Sasuke…" she whispered. "Do you really want to know what it says?"

Sasuke redirected his glare from Naruto to her.

Ino looked down at the sheet of paper. Sasuke could barely believe what she said next.

"It says, '_Without your love, I would die_.' "


End file.
